jwezzyfandomcom-20200213-history
For My Rights
JWTM's hard ballistic song, For My Rights, is from his mixtape: Fast Kid Rapper. The beat: "Warriors Instrumental (Prod. By Omito)". JWTM's "For My Rights" Lyrics Hook Please tell me that we're on the same road Feels like our world is damaged Theres nothin' i can do but hope Hope for a better day And pray for a better life How can i make this right? for my rights (x2) Bridge Life from it peak all starts from it's exordium Making sure the perfect world is what it will become Land of the chosen few, land of the brave This is actually what destiny will do to me Verse 1 Changed every thought and every minute That I actually thought that i'll be finished The war's upon us all, can't believe were involved Guess that's what happens when you call Martians from far Also called them late, they say it's your disgrace They say get the hourglass for it's too late Clock is tickin', I'm itchin' and on a mission And also build expoditions to see just what I'm missin' Life from a glance could tell you like a puzzle what your fixin' In space, call my friend from my Galaxy phone with errors No service so im stuck on Planet Venus with no contact First things first, need to charge my Galaxy on a satellite So this time it's supercharged and I can call my family I have a lot of fans who are inspired by my torches And a lot of haters who thought I'd never increase music Hook Please tell me that we're on the same road Feels like our world is damaged Theres nothin' i can do but hope Hope for a better day And pray for a better life How can i make this right? for my rights (x2) Bridge Life from it peak all starts from it's exordium Making sure the perfect world is what it will become This is the land of the chosen few, pray to God to make my miracle This is actually what destiny will do to me Verse 2 With no lights, no fam, and no food for you to starve on Topp Martian came with instructions and more superpowers that is inside In deep system blocking the urge of using all abilities And probably teleportation could get me back home At least that's why I've been crown at my throne Cause all of these monsters won't leave me alone Day by day another war grows stronger like multi-assassins looking for keys From the sources of stones and the stone is the power Talking languages I can't understand So they think it's a bet just to take away a life supply Living in a war full of ancient zombies, cranky bears, werewolves And also Martian Police Units If I still stand with my blood slashed in then i'm able to become a true warrior Yeah, i'll become a true warrior (x2) If there taking the stone then the end is upon us This only means we need heroes upon us Hook Please tell me that we're on the same road Feels like our world is damaged Theres nothin' i can do but hope Hope for a better day And pray for a better life How can i make this right? for my rights (x2) Category:Songs Category:JWTM Songs Category:First Mixtape Songs